Higashino Keigo Mysteries
Detalles thumb|300px|Higashino Keigo Mysteries *'Título:' 東野圭吾ミステリーズ *'Título ''(romaji):' Higashino Keigo Mysteries *'Formato:' Renzoku *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 11 *'Cadena:' Fuji TV *'Período de emisión:' 05-Julio-2012 al 20-Septiembre-2012 *'Horario:' Jueves 22:00 Sinopsis Drama Ómnibus de 11 obras de la colección de novelas cortas del escritor de misterio Higashino Keigo Parte Navegación *Nakai Kiichi como Kurashiki/El Navegador *Kanasawa Yukari (金澤ゆかり) como Chika (ep1-8) *Nishimoto Ryuki (西本竜樹) (ep1-8) *Maeda Takeshi (前田剛) como un Detecitve (ep2-8) *Hotaru Yukijiro como un Detecitve (ep3-8) *Hashi Yukari (橋ゆかり) como Misawa (ep4-8) *Nito Yuko (仁藤優子) como la Esposa de Kurashiki (ep4-8) *Kojima Yasushi (小島康志) como Enjoji Tanehiko (ep5-8) *Aijima Kazuyuki como Miyazaki (ep7-8) *Odaka Anna como Misato (ep7-8) 'Producción' *'Director:' Suzuki Masayuki *'Guionista:' Mori Hayashi *'Música:' Sumitomo Norihito Historia 1 *'Título:' さよならコーチ *'Título (romaji): ' Sayonara Coach *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 05-Julio-2012 'Sinopsis' Ishigami Junichi es el entrenador de un equipo de tiro con arco. Una de sus jugadores, Mochizuki Naomi, no pudo participar en los Juegos Olímpicos y entonces se suicida. Los jugadores son despedidos y el entrenador es expulsado del equipo. Más tarde, su esposa es atacada por un acosador de Mochizuki Naomi. ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de la muerte Mochizuki Naomi? 'Reparto' *Karasawa Toshiaki como Ishigami Junichi *Tanaka Rena como Mochizuki Naomi *Toda Naho como Ishigami Yoko (Esposa de Junichi) *Shimizu Shin *Otsuka Hirota (大塚ヒロタ) como Moriyama Takeru *Ishii Atsuki (石井蒼月) como estudiante de Junichi *Nishioka Tokuma como Suzuki Kazuma (Inspector policial) 'Producción' *'Escrito Original(novela):' ''Hannin no Inai Satsujin no Yoru por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Koike Hideki (小池秀樹) *'Director:' Kawake Shunsaku *'Guionistas:' Sakaguchi Riko (坂口理子), Takahashi Mikiko (高橋幹子) Historia 2 *'Título:' 犯人のいない殺人の夜 *'Título ''(romaji): ' Hannin no Inai Satsujin no Yoru *'Subtítulo:' The Night of the Murder Where There was no Murderer *'Género:' Detective y Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emision:' 12-Julio-2012 'Sinopsis' 'Reparto' *Sakaguchi Kenji como Sato Takuya (Profesor Particular) *Shirai Akira como Kishida Sosuke (Arquitecto) *Seki Megumi como Kawai Masami (Amante de Takuya) *Hinagata Akiko como Kishida Tokie (Segunda esposa de Sosuke) *Yagami Ren como Kishida Masaki (Hijo mayor de Sosuke) *Yanagi Yurei (柳憂怜) como Ando Kazuo (Hermano de Yukiko) *Okuda Tatsuhito como Oda (Subordinado de Takano) *Yagi Nozomi (八木のぞみ) comp Yagi Yukiko / Ando Yukiko (Novia de Takuya) *Yoshida Kensuke (吉田憲祐) como Kishida Takao (Segundo hijo de Sosuke) *Kato Tadashi (加藤忠司) como Ando Kikuo *Matsui Akane (松井茜) como reportera de noticias *Nakahara Takeo como Takano (Detective de la estación policía de Akikawa) 'Producción' *'Escrito Original(novela):' ''Hannin no Inai Satsujin no Yoru por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Koike Hideki (小池秀樹) *'Director:' Sawada Kensaku *'Guionista:' Hikawa Kayo (ひかわかよ) Historia 3 *'Título:' エンドレス・ナイト *'Título ''(romaji): ' Endless Night *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 19-Julio-2012 'Sinopsis' Situado en Osaka, Tamura Atsuko investiga el misterio del asesinato que implica la muerte de su marido. 'Reparto' *Matsushita Naocomo Tamura Atsuko (Esposa de Yoichi el instructor de la escuela de costura) **Arata Yura (荒田悠良) como Atsuko (Joven) *Tanaka Koutaro como Tamura Yoichi (Propietario de una Tienda de Ropa en Naniwa-ku) *Okamoto Takuro (岡本拓朗) como Hirabayashi Shinji (Amigo Criminal de Banba) *Torou Shu (蟷螂襲) como empleado del restaurante de Udon *Nabeshima Hiroshi (鍋島浩) *Kumamoto Akitoshi (隈本晃俊) como Eda Tetsuo *Kawanami Namiwo (川浪ナミヲ) *Ito Enma (伊藤えん魔) como un Yakuza *Nomura Shuichi (野村修一) *Tabata Toshiharu (田畑利治) *Kiuchi Yoshikazu (木内義一) como el Padre de Atsuko *Tada Miki (多田実喜) como la Madre de Atsuko *Koizumi Komori (小泉小百理) *Akamatsu Yumi (赤松悠実) como Morioka Nobuko *Nagata Saki (永田沙紀) *Osugi Ren como Banba Jyuzo (Detective de la Estación de policía de Namba) 'Producción' *'Escrito Original(novela):' ''Hannin no Inai Satsujin no Yoru por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Ogura Hisao *'Director:' Kono Keita *'Guionista:' Tanabe Mitsuru (田辺満) Historia 4 *'Título:' レイコと玲子 *'Título ''(romaji): ' Reiko To Reiko *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 26-Julio-2012 'Sinopsis' La fiscal Asano Yoko se ve envuelta en un caso de asesinato cometido por una misteriosa chica. 'Reparto' *Mizuki Alisa como Asano Yoko (Fiscal) **Fukuda Miki (福田美姫) como Yoko (Joven) *Ono Ito como Yamashita Reiko (Niña que perdió la memoria) *Nakamura Yuri como Ichihara Sanae (Vecino de Reiko) *Asami Reina como Maemura Katsuko (Esposa de Tetsuya) *Yamanaka So como Fukuzawa Koji (Empleado de la Escuela) *Araki Hirofumi como Ato (Subordinado del Teniente Imanishi) *Hirata Mitsuru como Teniente Imanishi (Teniente de la Estación de policía de Higashi) *Kawai Tsuto (川井つと) como Maemura Tetsuya (Ejecutivo de una Compañía) *Hisamatsu Yuko (久松夕子) *Lee Chizuru (李千鶴) como la Madre de Yoko *Kitagami Fumio (北上史欧) *Osada Nao (長田奈麻) *Tamura Kensaku (田村研作) *Mori Keiichiro (森 啓一郎) *Sugita Kippei (杉田吉平) *Murakami Yukihiko (村上ユキヒコ) *Hakoki Hiromi (箱木宏美) *Kawamoto Akiyo (川本亜貴代) *Takada Ikue (髙田郁恵) *Soma Yukimi (相馬有紀実) como una enfermera *Suga Tomio como paciente del hospital *Matsui Shouki (松井晶熙) *Taguchi Shota (田口翔太) *Sugiyama Kaoru (杉山薫) * Yoshida Eisaku como Fujikawa Shinichi (Consejero Psicológico) 'Producción' *'Escrito Original (novela):' ''Ano Koro no Dareka por Higashino Keigo *'Productores:' Wadakura Kazutoshi (和田倉和利), Fukushima Satoshi (福島聡司) *'Director:' Kawamura Taisuke (川村泰祐) *'Guionistas:' Kawamura Yasuhiro (川村泰祐), Yamamoto Kensuke (山本健介) *'Guionista de cooperación:' Kamata Tetsuro (鎌田哲郎) *'Música:' Yoshikawa Kiyoshi (吉川清之) Historia 5 *'Título:' 甘いはずなのに *'Título ''(romaji): ' Amai Hazu Nanoni *'Subtitulo:' It’s Supposed to be Sweet *'Género:' Misterio y Drama *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 02-Agosto-2012 'Sinopsis' Nakagawa Nobuhiko perdió a su hija en un misterioso accidente y está angustiado por el traumático evento. 'Reparto' *Sorimachi Takashi as Nakagawa Nobuhiko *Kato Ai como Nakagawa Naomi (Nueva Esposa de Nobuhiko) *Kitami Toshiyuki como Fujimura Shigeo (Hombre que conoce Nobuhiko en la llegada a su Luna de Miel) *Otsuka Yoshie como Fujimura Terue (Esposa de Shigeo) *Shinta Maki (信太真妃) como Nakagawa Hiroko (Hija de Nobuhiko) *Umoto Yuki (兎本有紀) *Shimizu Kiriko (志水季里子) *Gotsuji Shingo (五辻真吾) *Kobayashi Hiroshi (小林博) *Goto Tsuyoshi (五刀剛) *Kato Yayoi (加藤やよい) como una Enfermera *Kawashima Shumei (川嶋秀明) *Gomyo Kazuma (五明和真) *Yanagawa Kosuke (柳川公輔) *Hashino Junpei (橋野純平) 'Producción' *'Escrito Original (novela)::' ''Ayashi Hitobito por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Ogura Hisao *'Director:' Kobayashi Yoshinori *'Guionista:' Sakaguchi Riko (坂口理子) Historia 6 *'Título:' シャレードがいっぱい *'Título ''(romaji): ' Charade Ga Itpai *'Subtitulo:' Full of Charades *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 16-Agosto-2012 'Sinopsis' Aoyama Yayoi sigue las pistas por la farsa, que dejaron a su amante asesinado. 'Reparto' *Nagasawa Masami como Aoyama Yayoi *Ando Masanobu como Bito Shigehisa/Akiyama Yuichi *Ikewaki Chizuru como Nakase Hiroe *Maiko como Hatakeyama Kiyomi *Tei Ryushin como Nakase Masayuki *Shiga Kotaro como Nakase Kojiro *Morishita Yoshiyuki como Teniente Morimoto *Morioka Ryu (森岡龍) como Detective Wakamiya *Tsumabuki Satoshi como Kitazawa Takanori 'Producción' *'Original writing (novela):' ''Ano Koro no Dareka por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Wadakura Kazutoshi (和田倉和利) *'Director:' Ishii Katsuhito (石井克人) *'Guionista:' Kamada Tetsuro (鎌田哲郎), Ishii Katsuhito (石井克人), Yamamoto Kensuke (山本健介) Historia 7 *'Título:' 白い凶器 *'Título ''(romaji): ' Shiroi Kyouki *'Subtitulo:' The White Weapon *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 23-Agosto-2012 'Sinopsis' 'Reparto' *Toda Erika como Nakamachi Yukiko *Hiraoka Yuta como Morita Hisashi *Senga Kento (千賀健永) como Nakamachi Shinji *Mitsushima Shinnosuke como Nishioka Masaru *Sugawara Daikichi como Abe Kozo *Kinoshita Hoka como Sano Yukio *Washio Machiko como doctor *Ohkuchi Kengo como Nakamachi Yoichi *Matsuda Akira (松田章) *Ishihara Yoshinobu (石原善暢) *Uehara Ayumi (上原歩) *Yokotsuka Shinnosuke (横塚真之介) *Matsumoto Atsushi (松本淳) *Mimura Akihiro (三村晃弘) *Tomokura Yumiko (友倉由美子) * Kazusa Haru (一紗晴) *Yusuke Santamaria como Tamiya Junichi 'Producción' *'Escrito Original (novela):' ''Hannin no Inai Satsujin no Yoru'' por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Ishii Koji *'Director:' Hayashi Toru *'Guionista:' Kawasaki Izumi (川崎いづみ) Historia 8 *'Título:' 小さな故意の物語 *'Título ''(romaji): ' Chiisana Koi no Monogatari *'Subtitulo:' A Small tale About one's Intention *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 30-Agosto-2012 'Sinopsis' 'Reparto' *Miura Haruma como Nakaoka Ryo *Haru como Saeki Yoko *Ohno Takuro como Yukihara Tatsuya *Miyoshi Ayaka como Kasai Miyoko *Kondo Koen como Imoto Goro *Kanno Misuzu (神野三鈴) como Yukihara Emiko *Kawasaki Mami (川崎真実) como Maestra *Hirakawa Kazuhiro (平川和宏) *Matsushita Akira (松下哲) *Nishihara Nobuhiro (西原信裕) *Suzuki Tsubasa (鈴木翼) *Kimura Yukihiro (木村有希廣) 'Producción' *'Escrito Original (novela):' ''Hannin no Inai Satsujin no Yoru'' por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Ishii Koji *'Director:' Namiki Michiko *'Guionista' Kawasaki Izumi (川崎いづみ) Historia 9 *'Título:' 結婚報告 *'Título ''(romaji): ' Kekkon Hokoku *'Subtitulo:' Marriage Report *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emisión:' 06-Septiembre-2012 'Sinopsis' 'Reparto' *Hirosue Ryoko como Iida Tomomi *Yamaguchi Sayaka como Yamashita Noriko *Ohkura Koji como Yamashita Masaaki *Hira Takehiro como Sakurai Yuji *Otsuka Chihiro como Horiuchi Akiyo *Yamamoto Ryuji como Agente de Bienes Raíces de Yamashita *Yamazaki Gakudai como investigador *Soda Marie (曽田茉莉恵) como Compañera de Trabajo Masaaki *Inagawa Tetsuya (稲川哲也) *Shuto Yusei (首藤勇星) como estudiante de Sakurai *Ishida Ryuki (石田竜輝) como estudiante de Sakurai *Kitaro como Hashimoto 'Producción' *'Escrito Original (novela):' ''Ayashi Hitobito por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Murakami Shosuke (村上正典) *'Guionista' Terada Toshio *'Director:' Murakami Shosuke (村上正典) Historia 10 *'Título:' 二十年目の約束 *'Título ''(romaji): ' Nijunenme no Yakusoku *'Subtítulo:' The Promise that was Kept for 20 Years *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emision:' 13-Septiembre-2012 'Sinopsis' 'Reparto' *Shinohara Ryoko como Yamaoka Asako *Tanabe Seiichi como Murakami Teruhiko **Muroi Hibiki (室井響) como Teruhiko (Joven) *Otoo Takuma como Shimizu Koichi **Hatakeyama Shion (畠山紫音) como Koichi (Joven) *Shibamoto Yuki como Ando Kumiko *Kai Emiri (甲斐恵美利) como Nishino Harumi *Imaizumi Amane (今泉あまね) *Saito Megumi como Madre de Teruhiko *Kazusa Haru (一紗晴) *Nishikawa Zui (西川瑞) *Kimura Midoriko como Nishino Sumiko *Hiraizumi Sei como Nishino Yukio 'Producción' *'Escrito Original (novela):' ''Ano Koro no Dareka por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Ishii Koji *'Director:' Miyamoto Rieko *'Guionista:' Kawasaki Izumi (川崎いづみ) Historia 11 *'Título:' 再生魔術の女 *'Título ''(romaji):' Saisei Majutsu no Onna *'Subtítulo:' The Woman with Rebirth Magic *'Género:' Misterio *'Episodios:' 1 *'Fecha de Emision:' 20-Septiembre-2012 'Sinopsis' 'Reparto' *Suzuki Kyoka como Nakao Akiyo *Ozawa Yukiyoshi como Negishi Minekazu *Yada Akiko como Kanzaki Yumiko *Nishida Naomi como Negishi Chizuru *Tonesaku Toshihide como Empleado de Corporación Negishi *Nakagome Sachiko como Cliente de Nakao Lady’s Clinic *Fukasawa Emi *Tanifuji Futoshi (谷藤太) como Gerente de Restaurante *Ishigami Takuya (石上卓也) como Camarero *Agawa Murai (阿河武來) *Ryu Raita como Negishi Yoshimasa 'Producción' *'Escrito Original (novela):' ''Ano Koro no Dareka por Higashino Keigo *'Productor:' Koike Hideki (小池秀樹) *'Director:' Kawake Shunsaku *'Guionista:' Shinozaki Eriko (篠崎絵里子) Audiencia Fuente: Video Research, Ltd. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Categoría:JDrama Categoría:JDrama2012 Categoría:Fuji TV Categoría:Renzoku Categoría:Misterio Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios